harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose's parentage is REVEALED!
In this episode, the past comes back to affect the present. And again, thanks to Shelby's idiocy, things get completely out of hand when Rose Harper discovers her true parentage....and it is revealed it isn't the late Michael! Scene One Concordia, Maryland. Outside a very pristine mansion nestled on the south side of the town, near the Severn River. Rose Harper is sitting on the bench. Her eyes are full of tears. She is looking over some DNA results. She is upset. Her best friend, Stephanie, comes over and sits by her. ANNOUNCER: Today's special guests are Madeline Zima as Rose Harper and Daphnee Duplaix as Stephanie Rendell. STEPHANIE: Rose, what's wrong? ROSE: I got a letter from someone named Reggie Stapleton. STEPHANIE: Who? ROSE: Michelle sent it to me. She also found out about some DNA results. STEPHANIE: What do you mean? ROSE: Well, here it is, it turns out that Shelby was my mother, but Michael Harper wasn't. STEPHANIE (stunned): WHAT?! What do you mean?! ROSE: My mother was nothing but a damned slut! She was worse than Jennifer Barrett! And it gets worse! Shelby beat Dylan to a pulp when he was six years old! STEPHANIE: That bitch is lucky she is dead! I'd KILL her round about now! ROSE: She died as she deserved, Steph. Alone, as it should have been. STEPHANIE: So all the loving? ROSE: Fake, as she was. STEPHANIE: How is Dylan? ROSE: I talked to him. Nothing changes in as much as that goes. To me, he is still my brother, and I am still his sister. That will never change. STEPHANIE: That is good. Are you going to take the name of Stapleton? ROSE: No. I have been Rose Harper since I was born. No sense of upending my life that way. STEPHANIE: Good for you there. I think a road trip is in order. ROSE: Yes, it is. Scene Two Dylan's townhouse, several hours later. Rose and Stephanie, who arrived in Rose's new Kia Soul, are sitting with Dylan, Sheila, Angela and Michelle. They have confirmed what has happened. DYLAN: I am sorry that you had been lied to all those years. ROSE: It isn't your fault. Shelby treated everyone of us like dirt. And it turns out someone called Reggie Stapleton was my birth father! DYLAN: Thank God Dad isn't here. He'd be LIVID with Shelby. ANGELA: I know I am. ROSE: What happened? ANGELA: I think it was one night when I was visiting Michelle. She and I were studying in our room. And Shelby was trotting someone into the room she keeps everyone else out of. (Dylan shudders. The memories still shake him. Angela gently hugs her stepson) ROSE: Dyl, why did you shake like that? SHEILA (gently): Rose, that room was where Shelby beat Dylan so viciously. ROSE (chagrined): Oh, I am sorry, Dyl. DYLAN: It's all right, Rose. You didn't know. It happened before you were born. ROSE: Still. ANGELA: Anyway, Shelby had someone trotting out of the room she was so possessive of. ROSE: Oh my goodness. You mean she.......? DYLAN: Yes, apparently, Shelby brought Reggie into that room. She would not ever allow anyone else to go in, not even the household staff, and she was parading men in and out of it like a whorehouse! They had a torrid affair. On the same floor as the nurseries, and she was loud and obnoxious about it. No wonder Dad slept in his own room. ROSE: Damn! How could Dad live with it? DYLAN: I think he did the best he could. He would not allow her to touch him. STEPHANIE: Shelby was quite a vile creature. How could she have beat you up, Dyl? SHEILA: She could and did. She went completely bat-shit crazy and nearly killed my brother. STEPHANIE: Why did she beat him? ANGELA: All because of a pillow. STEPHANIE (stunned): A pillow? ANGELA: A pillow from her damned divan was on the floor. Dylan was being helpful and picked it up and put it on the divan. She went bat-shit crazy and beat him for it! STEPHANIE: Of all the stupid things! Beating a six year old child because of a damned divan pillow! I would have killed her, if she was around. ANGELA: Killing her would not have accomplished anything. MICHELLE: Are you going to see Reggie, Rose? ROSE: No. I talked with him on the phone after the results came in. We talked for about an hour. We realized that he is my father, but we're not going to pursue any kind of relationship. He sent me a card with a check for $50,000. He is wealthy himself, and never married. Reggie wouldn't have married Shelby. He hated her from what we heard from others. I think everyone hated her. SHEILA: That is sensational that he thought enough about you to send you that. STEPHANIE: We put the check in Rose's account. With what she got from Michael; and now, what she got from Reggie, she is set for life. ROSE: You're right. I will be all right. Shelby should have been locked up. Michael should have ditched her for good. SHEILA: He should have indeed. But all those years, she quieted down, but she was still quite a terrible woman, with all those lies. MICHELLE: At least it is out of the open now. ROSE: Yes it is. And all of the years we were supposedly a family, it's disillusioning that it was all a lie. MICHELLE: Not really, Rose. You were all still together, and we are still connected. Shelby's deceit and dirty tricks will never undo that. DYLAN: Mom's right, Rose. We're still family and Shelby and her treachery have finally been exposed. SHEILA: And you and Stephanie are family to us. Family isn't always blood; but it's those we love who aren't blood. STEPHANIE: You're right, Sheila. MICHELLE: And we love you too. (The group bonds, and the scene fades.) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila